Arcade Mode
Arcade Mode is a special game mode unlocked in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. In Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare Remastered, it is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty; in Modern Warfare: Mobilized it is unlocked by finishing the campaign on Hardened. It is possible to either play the full campaign, or play one mission each time. This mode was created to add extended replayability for the game; however, it is not very popular because most players prefer to skip it and start playing Multiplayer instead. While playing on Arcade Mode on Call of Duty 4, it is not possible to change Graphics Options, nor use Cheats from the Cheats Menu. However, it is possible to cheat on the PC version by using console commands and/or trainers. Call of Duty 4 Scoring Mechanics If the player chooses to play a mission, the player will start it with two lives, but if the player chooses the Full Challenge, the player will start with more lives. Different amount of points are earned based on several factors: * Hit an enemy while ADS (Aiming Down Sights): 10 points per hit * Hit an enemy while hip-firing: 5 points per hit * Hit an enemy with explosives: 5 points per hit * Kill a wounded enemy: 50 points * Kill an enemy: 60 points (50 for an explosive attack) * Kill an enemy with a throat-shot: 70 points * Break a dog's neck: 100 points * Headshot: 100 points * Knife: 130 points * Destroy a car: 200 points * Destroy a pickup truck: 500 points * Destroy a helicopter that is not rappelling down any troops: 1000 points * Destroy a helicopter in the process of rappelling down troops: 1000 points plus the points normally gotten for killing the soldiers rappelling down. * Kill a soldier rappelling down a helicopter: 10 extra points * Destroy an explosive barrel: 150 points. * Destroy a house with the AC-130 in "Death From Above" mission: 1000 points * Destroy a ZPU in "The Bog" mission: 2000 points * Blow off Imran Zakhaev's arm in "One Shot One Kill" mission: 2000 points Also, as the player kills enemies in succession fast enough, he/she will earn multipliers, starting from 2x up to 8x. Multipliers drastically increase score. For example, normally a player would receive 100 points for headshotting an enemy; however, if he/she has a x6 multiplier, 600 points would be received instead. Once 8x is reached, the bonus will end after some time and the player will receive a "--STREAK COMPLETE--" message along with an extra life. For each 3 enemies the player kills, their multiplier goes up by one. Due to the sheer amount of enemies and buildings that can be blown up on Death From Above, it's the best mission in the game for getting high scores, usually ranging well over 100,000+ points on easy mode alone. Difficulty factors: (earned on the end of the mission, they are applied onto the mission overall score) * Recruit - No bonus * Regular - 1.5x multiplier * Hardened - 2x Zero Death bonus + 3x multiplier * Veteran - 2x Zero Death bonus + 4x multiplier The player will also earn bonuses for any time and lives (1000 points per life) remaining at the conclusion of the mission. Modern Warfare: Mobilized Scoring Mechanics Regardless whether you choose Quick Play or Campaign, you will start with 5 lives. Different amount of points are earned based on several factors: *Hit an enemy: 20 points per hit *Kill an enemy: 20 points *Kill an enemy with explosives: 400 points *Knife: 400 points *Headshot: 200 points Difficulty Factors: (earned on the end of the mission, they are applied onto the mission overall score) *Recruit - x0 multiplier + lives x100 + completion bonus (1150 points) *Regular - x1 multiplier + lives x100 + completion bonus (1150 points) *Hardened - x3 multiplier + lives x100 + completion bonus (1150 points) Score Multipliers: *x2 score multiplier for killing an enemy *x3 score multiplier for killing another enemy *x4 score multiplier for killing another enemy *x5 score multiplier for killing another enemy (one extra life is awarded for a kill after x5, though kills after that do not give you a live) *If no kills are made after 10 seconds, the multiplier resets itself Trivia *The Arcade Mode was cut entirely from the German version of Call of Duty 4. *The Arcade Mode is still found in Call of Duty: World at War (with new sound effects), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 game files. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes